


He Who Shalt Not Be Named

by hullabaloobellamy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullabaloobellamy/pseuds/hullabaloobellamy
Summary: Set in 18th Century England, Matthew is the King yet he finds himself being 'over ruled' by a certain someone.





	1. Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to go check out my other fanfic as well :)
> 
> I dedicate this book to my best friend, Em. <3  
I hope you all enjoy.

For the fourth time you baboon, I wanted a chalice of iced rum! Tis too warm for my mouth!" My hands became outstretched, taking on their own path as they threw the unsuccessful jug of warm liquid far away from my grasp. Only a peasant would drink such a foul beverage!

"I beg for your repentance, your majesty, silly ol' me!" The scrawny servant whimpered before me, my throne towering high above his form. A part of me felt pity on the man, his lifeswork was to impress me, which was not working as of now.

"Go you fool! Do not dare make the mistake of angering your king again, understood?"

He nodded strongly, as though his life depended on it...which i suppose in a way, it did.

In the quarter of a moment, he had vanished- almost like something you would see in one of those strange pantomimes. I had to let out a little laugh! I simply could not help it, you see?

Oh! How rude of me to not introduce myself to you! I am King of a wealthy country known as England, one that strikes fear into the smaller locations of the world- that dare not compare to my empire. Matthew is my name, but i am fairly used to Sir or King, so either will do. The entire country is at my feet which is very much to my delight, i love being worshipped! That is what i was put upon this flat universe for afterall, they mean less to me than a fragment of dirt under my finger nails, which i would never dare let any of those servants leave me with. Afterall, only the best care for me is suitable, yes?

~

"What's on my agenda for today, Thomas?" i slowly parted my eyelashes, throwing on my delicate velvet robe as i took a selection of tropical fruit slices into my mouth. He glanced upon me from across the table, then silently commanding his eyes to look back down at the scroll in his hands. "Horseriding, Your Magesty!"

I raised an eyebrow, i did rather enjoy the task of galibanting around on my horse! What a wonderful way to pass the hours by. I nodded at his words, suddenly quite interested at the prospect of today.

"Then, tea with some fair aquaintances. Should be rather splendid, no?" Tom smiled over at me- though, i couldn't say i shared the same happiness. To me, meeting with other dukes and people alike bored me. They all shared the same boring trail of mind, Tom seemed to be the only person i could find myself liking.

"Something the matter, Your Majesty?" His face took on a distasteful frown.  
"Nothing i can't handle, Thomas." I shook my head lightly, standing up and going back into my bedroom- putting on some fitting attire for the day ahead.

~

Later on, i found myself out on the wide spread fields of land accompanied by my companion Thomas, and of course a scatter of ainless servants and guards around me. I let my bottom lip stick out, pointing my noise upwards whilst waiting for Thomas to tell me when it was all prepared.

"There we are Sir, all done!" He flashed me a kind look- pointing his hand out toward the stallion, gesturing for me to get upon the saddle. 

I hurled my slim body onto the creature, sitting upon it for what must have been the thousandth time now. The feeling horseriding instilled in me made me feel like i was alive- and not just breathing. Not many things made me feel that way anymore.

Yes, being a king is great and all but being born into it has made it so that ive never really known a life other than sitting on a throne. Yes! Its glorious most of the time but i know theres more out there for a man like me.

I placed one of my hands on her mane, stroking it in a comforting manner- my other hand taking the reign. I was used to this task, believe it or not but being a king gave me alot of spare time- if i wasn't making important decisions in wide, vast rooms filled with people of apparent importantce then i was spending my days horseriding or painting. Sounds easy? Well it is.

My horse began to slowly move her hooves, going into a slow trot at first. As she began to move faster i felt a rush of adrenaline at the pulsing, swift winds that began to ripple throughout my dark hair. I gripped onto the reins, not wanting to fall from the animals back. As she began to dash down a little hill, the winds blowing softly yet again as we moved in unison, i closed my eyes- imagining that i was within the clouds' level. I could see the blue bliss, the shades of delicate blue wavering their way through the white shapes. I could pretend i was up there with them, opposed to the usual grass and oak trees. My eyes began to part, allowing me to seep from my dreamy state. I realised that i was getting close to the castle again, and i could see some servants waiting for me by the entrace. I squinted my eyes half way shut, noticing the small figure of Thomas in the distance, the sight becoming more vivid to me as i got closer and the horse beneath me slowed herself down.

"How did you so your Majesty?" Tom shot me a usual smile, the one he would always give me. He was overly nice at the best of times but i suppose he did not really have a way to change this? Strange.  
I thought to myself, i never found myself being so friendly toward a person- i suppose i never really knew anyone worthy of being loving towards. Although, i suppose Tom was the one individual i didn't dislike.

I was aware that the servants and guards were only the way they were because they had to be, or they were just scared of me. Haha! Silly really, of you ask me. They have no need to worry, i only sentence people to executions if they do something wrong- but id say im leniant!  
That is unless forget a piece of my dinner platter, of course.


	2. Dinner Time.

I tucked my velvet shirt into my pantaloons, glancing down at the scrawny servant doing up my shoe straps. I had been sat before this vanity for a good while now, preparing for the 'fancy' dinner. I always have these, they are nothing new, i find.   
It just consists of a lot of lords and dukes and all those people of such high ranking, sitting around one of my wonderfully polished tables! Putting their grubby hands on its wood, how very rude.

Then i heard the opening of my dressing room door- Thomas stood there, his reflection small in the mirror.  
"Your majesty, you are expected downstairs in 15 minutes!" then just like that, he found himself gone.

Finally, i was sprayed with a sweet smelling fragrance that sort of made my nose tingle. I stood up and my servants moved aside for me, and i grabbed my gown and headed for the door.

I walked at a steady pace down the stairs- i could hear the patter of servants footsteps following close behind me.

I glanced down at my attire, i had on my best velvet undergarments and a dark shirt with gold pattern to match! Not to mention my lengthy gown that slightly flowed behind me. I did not care too much for this boring ocassion but one thing was certain, i had to look the best as always! 

As i came closer to the entrance to my dining room, two guards opened the doors before me- in unison at my approach. I strolled into the large room- feeling a selection of eyes upon me. I took a good gander at each of them for a split second- they were mainly men and a couple of women who i knew must have been their wives. I mentally roled my eyes, they all looked like boring idiots but this was part of rouine i guess, plus something important may be said during this dinner.. i highly doubt that though.

"This is your seat your majesty, right here."   
I was directed to a considerably larger seat than all the other ones. I flashed a formal look at the man before me, sitting down in the chair. A second later, he was leaving the room and i was left with an array of uninteresting humans! Im sure i was going to enjoy my brain being poked at by a metaphorical rod that they all had their hands on- all sharing my equal hatred for the boring subjects they would bring up.

"Hello, Sir. It is me, Lord Barnard, we met a few months back at the Gala you had organised?" I thought back to the distant event- the night now being a haze to me due to the alcohol i probably consumed that evening. He stuck his hand out, expecting me to take it. Ha! I will pass up my months offer of polio thank you very much.  
I stared into his eyes sternly, his hand then awkwardly being put back down once more. 

I coughed, "I think i can remember you- somewhat. Though i tend to meet alot of people." I nodded, putting a look on my face that maybe showed i cared a little? Although i honestly didnt that much. He smiled for a second at me, i could tell the gesture was forced. He was a plump man- lack of the use of the word overweight, he had a long nose- which was bent.. may i add. His eyebrows were busht and unkempt and any possible hair he may have had was kept under a large hat. 

I glanced at his wife beside him, she had a slim build- in comparison to the man beside her it looked unusual. She had her hair uptight in a neat bun, miniscule flowers and bows scattered all in her hair. She looked at me sweetly, blinking slowly as i returned the expression for a second.

"Ah.. your majesty, this is my wonderful wife, Esmerelda. Ive been meaning to introduce her to you for awhile now." The large mans voice boomed from beside her. 

"It's nice to meet you sir!" She smiled largely at me- waving her slender hand.  
"You too, Esmerelda."  
I had a liking toward her considerably more than her ragged husband. She seemed decent, to me.

"So, your majesty? Have you thought about finding yourself a fellow wife?" I moved my attention to a older man on the opposite side of the table- his face was slim but rather droopy. That's old age for you, and if i was honest i wasn't sure why this old fool was asking me this? Surely it was none of his business.  
"Not yet, no. Have i met you before?"

"I am Baron Holmes, i own a constitution not far from here! Do not think we have met before though." He sighed.   
I looked at my nails, holding my hand up near to my face. "Ah, i do not think we have." 

"Well Sir, we have arranged a wide selection of beautiful ladies to come in tomorrow- for you to meet?" He slid a thin sheet of paper across to me, with the details of what he had just explained beforehand written upon it in thick ink. This didn't interest me whatsoever, if i was 100% honest. I'd never really wanted a wife- i wasn't bothered in finding someone to share my riches with or to call my equal (or almost, equal.)

I took the piece of paper and shoved it into my pocket, doing so beneath the table. 

~Later that evening~

Most of the guests at the table at this time were getting ready to leave and go back to their homes. They had all began to show the signs of drinking too much alcohol.. and i was pleased to see them going. It was getting late and i was quite tired, so i got up from my large seat and went off on my own accord. I didn't really catch the attention of the now leaving guests and most of my servants were occupied so i saw my chance. I stumbled up the stairs, grabbing onto a banister i saw close to me. I saw the door of my bedroom in the distance- dispite the dark lighting that had overcast the hall.


	3. Dominic.

sat in one of my familiar seats, by myself as i waited for Tom to enter. I tapped my lengthy nails upon the arm of the chair in boredom. I had been told that today i was meeting my potential 'wife' to marry.  
It was funny to me as that was very unlikely! I am not sharing MY riches, my belongings with some foolish woman! As well as this- i could never see myself being with someone, especially not people like that.

After what seemed like centuries, Tom entered the room- followed by 5 different females that all looked the same to me. Agh, lets get this over with then.

They all lined up in front of me, all seeming to be flattered by me- covering their faces and all sorts, it was strange. Then- a moment later a blonde male appeared through the large doors, he was wearing the same attire as all the other males around here but he seemed to wear it so well in comparison. Yes, it was a rather ugly outfit but on him- it seemed like something new altogether. 

As he walked his body moved in a way i had never noticed about someone before. I couldn't see much of his skin but from his face i could distinguish that he was lightly tanned which was unusual. I was used to pale individuals, not a darker complexion but i quite liked it.

He stood nearby the women before me, pulling out a selection of notes.  
He turned his head swiftly, looking me in my eyes. His gaze lingered longer than i was used to and it left me with a paticular feeling. 

"Mr Bellamy- i am here to present these wonderful ladies to you," he spoke in exaggerated tone. He held his hand out, perplexing it in the direction of the said women. I took a moment to look at each one individially, yet i still had no interest toward them. Mr? Not your majesty.. I found myself looking back at the blonde haired man. I did not yet know his name- but i was already eager to know him better.

"This is Mary," he gestured towards the woman who stood on the end of the line, wearing a bland dress. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head- hoping i would see something more interesting there. The young man must have witnessed this as i could see him actively attempt at holding back a laugh. "Uh, next woman."  
I would say apologises for being bland but- so was she. I did not really need to hear much from her if i was honest. It would not change my mind.

I could see 'Mary' display a look of annoynce at my words- It wasn't my fault! Was it? 

"This is Lucinda- she has come from across the country on horse cart to see you today.." He raised his eyebrow at me, he seemed to be playing along and rather enjoying this for some reason.  
"Hello Your Majesty," she grinned at me- i sighed deeply, i knew straight away that i was not going to like any of these women.. and they definitely weren't going to be my wives.

Almost an hour had passed since this aimless ceremony had began, and by the end of it i was still certain none of them were gonna stand a chance. 

Soon after this, they were sent away and i got up from my seat.  
"I am Dominic Sir."  
I turned myself around at a fast pace and before me was him. The blonde character from this morning. He had his hand held out toward me, expecting me to take it in mine and shake it.  
"Oh, i see.. i don't really do those kind of introductions." I stuck out my bottom lip. I was not going to let this man know that i was interested in him, not yet anyhow.

He let out a laugh, i am quite entertaining yes. "Well, i guess that's normal- not everyone does! I mean, you aren't exactly like.. everyone else though, are you?" I watched his face change gradually, his eyebrow now raised and a rather smart-seeming look on his face. Was he trying to test me? And why wasn't i frustrated toward it like i usually am with others. Strange!

"What are you trying to say, Dominic?" My face inched closer to his instictively- as it tends to during confrontation. However, this kind of speak that we were exchanging was not exactly a negative kind...as it usually had been. For some odd reason i was eager to carry on.

In response to my actions, he also moved himself slightly more into my space. "Well... as you were being introduced, you looked rather over the whole thing, sir. I can tell you aren't into the fairer gender." He smirked a little once he had finished speaking his words. What a rude bugger! Did he really think he could speak to a king in such a way. He would have to pay.

"Excuse me? Are you sure you were meant to say such things to me?" I squinted my eyes closed partially, gritting my teeth.

"You know i am right sir.. You do not like women, do you? Admit it."  
He was now so close to me, but i had no intent of moving away. His words made me feel like someone had embarassed me.. or made me realise something and i did not like this! How dare he.

"Shut your mouth!" My hand gripped tightly upon the collar of his damned shirt! I had made sure to ruffle it with my touch.

"If you insist."

My eyes shot open wide, as though a gun had just gone off- a large shock had ran throughout my body. The male had joined his lips to mine, and i could feel the sensation of his warm palm and gentle fingers upon my left cheek and it felt pleasing. I had never kissed a person before but i just reacted in the way i felt right. I snaked my hand around his head and my fingers lay inbetween his golden whisps of hair that were on the back of his head. 

I did not focus on anything else. In that exact moment, not once did i think of how wrong this may have been to outsiders... being quite frank- i was not bothered.


	4. Take Me To a Place

All day and all evening i had continued to dwell upon yesterdays events.  
I was sat in my vast room, a glass of wine on my table and my companion- Thomas, across me.  
He was calmly reading over some bible passages.  
"How was today Your Majesty? Did you not really find much interest in those women we had brought in?"  
My eyes moves over to the sight of his face, speaking the words at me.

"Not really, no."

Tom frowned, placing his hand upon his chin in a deep process of thought. He was probably trying to think of some more women for me to meet and be introduced.  
Thomas was doing this out of a good intent, but he really was not sure of what i wanted.. was he?

I had never really payed much attention to females and today surely proved that. Of course though, i was smart enough to not inform Thomas of this.

"Perhaps you could attend some upcoming parties, Your Majesty? If you would like to!? You may be able to find some women you like there."  
He seemed proud of his idea but... i could not say the same.

"I am okay at the moment thank you, Thomas. I am sure i will find an answer!"  
I turned my attention back to my glass of wine.

"I see."

It was rather late as of now, and i yawned loudly due to this. Tom began to stand up, i guessed he was leaving.  
"You must be tired, Your Majesty? I will leave so you can rest!"  
Just as he spoke those words, he began to leave through the large door behind him.

Once he was gone, i got up and moved toward my windows, drawing the patterned curtains. I threw off my night gown- blew my candle out quickly and allowed myself into the navy sheets.  
Alot of time passed until i found myself sleeping though, for a while i just lay there with my eyes shut. I couldn't seem to fall into slumber and i was almost sure it was because of a certain event on my mind.

~

"I do not want this! Did i say i wanted an orange pudding?"  
If theres one thing being a king taught me, it is that servants often get things wrong! Do they not know who they are serving? Honestly... it is rather annoying.

I sighed in annoyance, leaning back into my seat. The servant then scurried out of the room.. hopefully this time he would get it right the imbocile. 

I closed my eyes, but just as i did so a certain someone entered the room, their footsteps loud enough for me to notice. I opened one of my eyes, seeing him before me once again.

"Oh! Hello there."  
I see how he is being hm, i can be the same.  
"Don't think i know you do i? I see many people everyday." I closed my eyes again, pretending that i had erased him from my sight.  
"Oh don't be like that, you know you wanted to see me."  
The feeling of a hand on mine prompted me to open up my eyes again- this time much faster.

His hand was enveloped over mine, placed on my own knee. I couldn't help but stare into his grey iris', the beauty they held making me somewhat afraid of what he held within him. I was interested in this man- for reasons only my heart and deepest soul was aware of, that is.

"Come with me Matthew."  
He pulled my hand which was in his, gently. Noone had ever called me Matthew before but i liked the way it sounded coming from his lips.  
Why was i so fascinated by this man? This was something i did not know i could feel.

I followed him- although i never usually did so for anyone. I was always the one in control, the one telling what goes...until now i suppose.

"Where are you taking me boy? If someone sees us, i cannot imagine the things that will be said."

Dominic laughed off my words.  
"They won't..sir. Trust me, we will be as secret as can be."  
I liked the sound of that. I hadn't thought before that in 1 day i could be drawn toward someone like this and i did not know how to feel entirely.

I was not bothered if people didn't approve of the feelings he began to ignite inside me, I just was aware of what could happen to us both if they were.

He guided me outside the mansion, through some backdoors as he made sure noone was watching us. There was no servants or passers by so for now we would be fine.  
We slipped through a small gap in a fence that he was familar with- i had never seen it before but i was glad i was now aware of it.

We started to run after a short while, through grassy undergrowth and past the twinkling daises and begonias that were in gentle bloom.

Dominic took me down a little lane, it was lovely.. i had to admit this. I looked around at my surroundings- trees of the purest green colours were around us and i spotted a little pond, small ducks and lilypads lay scattered within it in the neatest way.


	5. I Just Wanted To Hold You In My Arms

We had sat by the rippling pond for quite some time now, each moment being taken up by our words and laughter. Me and Dominic had continued to speak all day up to now, about whatever came to our minds and as well, things we cared deeply for.

Now, we sat in pleasant quiet for a moment.  
"Matthew.. can i tell you the reason i brought you here?" His expression, as he turned to me, looked somewhat melancholy.. and it hurt my heart.

I honestly had never really felt 'sympathy' much before.. but just seeing his face like that... it filled me with a load of this.  
"Yes Dominic.."

"My mother, she meant so much to me all my life. She would always take me to this spot every day she could. She was often busy with labour and work, however she always tried her hardest to find time for me too.  
My dad had travelled to Spain a month after i had been born, so i of course never had gotten a chance to meet him. In all honestly.. i didn't really want to, He seems like an arse."  
He smiled at his use of the word, as did i. His smile was infectious. A good type of plague if you were, minus the.. death and buboes.

"Well, my mother used to take me to school anyway.. everyday, and 1 day she did this...she never ended up taking me home. She was ran over, by an oncoming carriage. The man didn't look where he was going, and due to this...my mother lost her life. The only person i had." Dominic's eyes began to produce tears, falling down his tanned face. His words seemed to twist around my heart, making me feel enormous hurt for the man next to me.   
Seeing his tears triggered a somewhat, reflex in me, and i found myself leaning into his form- wrapping my arms softly around him.. like a wave comforting the weeping shore. I had never done this before...but it felt so right to me.

I could feel him rest himself into me, accepting my comfort. I moved my hand toward his face, my thumb wiping away the salty tears upon it.  
Dominic looked up at me, his eyes were cloudy and reddened.  
"You're.. you are gonna be alright Dominic. The king is here, and he is gonna be the one bowing at your feet..you understand."  
He then let out the distinct giggle, the one i was now familar with.

"Thank you, Matthew.. Really."  
His lips met my forehead, it felt like they were meant to be there. I closed my eyes, and it felt peaceful.. ever so.

I felt his hand move round to my back, meeting with the thin material of my shirt- it made my skin tickle and i was new to this sensation. Dominics breathing was slight now and i could tell he was calmer. His fingers were delicately moving themselves across my back and i gasped. I couldn't help it.

"Do you like that?" He flashed me a smug yet doughy look. His eyes now showed the sign of content once again and i was glad about this. I wanted Dominic to know that i always wanted him to be happy. As long as he was okay nothing else really mattered.

"I must admit, i do." I displayed a fake look of sorrow on my face, holding my hand to my head- a forced look of anguish as i leaned back.  
"We aren't in a pantomime, Matthew!" He shook his head, grabbing ahold of my arms in a playful manner. All of a sudden i thumped to the ground, Dominic atop of me. It was unfamilar to me- to have someone above me, either physically or metaphorically speaking, so i was wide eyed as i watched Dominic adjust himself on top of my stomach and hold his hands in place on either side of me.

"Can i do something?" He sounded curious in his tone, and i was flustered by now.  
"Depends what it is, Dominic."   
He grinned slightly, moving himself closer to my neck area. "This?"

The man whispered the single word, and yet it was just a small word- it had an effect on my entire body. I wondered if Dominic had ever experienced this before- with someone else? 

I know i hadn't- yet i was rather glad my first encounter with this sort of thing was with Dominic. I nodded hastily, and not a moment too soon he applied his lips upon the surface of my neck. 

"Jesus." I muttered, barely being able to get the word out properly. Not to be dramatic but i had never experienced a feeling like this before and it felt almost like i was in an afterlife.  
He then removed his lips, looking back at me again.  
"That's how i thought you'd react." He sniggered.  
"Shut up, Dominic." I couldn't resist the mischevious smile that grew on my face. My cheeks were red, and my heart, i could feel it beating faster that it usually did.  
However, i was not complaining.

~

It was evening, by the time me and Dominic had gone our seperate ways and left the lovely place that he had shown me, and now i was back in my palace.

Until now, i had never fully noticed just how boring being on my own in a large room was. I found myself looking out on the vast scenery outside my window. I wanted so badly for daytime to come around, so that i could see Dominic. I know i sounded silly, but it didn't matter to me if i am honest. I had began to feel for this man...a feeling i had never had inside me before, and i wasn't wanting it to leave anytime soon.

By now- the time had come for me to go down to the dining room and get my evening meal, although i wasn't feeling all that hungry. I tucked my white shirt properly into my undergarments- closing the door behind me as i stepped out. As i had expected though, outside my door there stood two guards, one on eitherside. 

They greeted me in the way that they always did as i walked past them at a neutral pace.  
The steps were darker than usual, night starting to fall- though, as i entered into my familar dining room, it was illuminated with candles and oil lamps.

A small woman that i had not seen before, approached me with a list of things which she held in both hands.  
"Your Majesty, what would you like for your evening meal?" Her eyes were wide as they glanced up at me, and i was quick to choose a miniscule pudding. After this, she was quick to leave the room.


	6. How Rare and Beautiful it Truly is That We Exist

Gentle rain was falling upon the ground before us, shallow puddles forming which allowed me to glance at myself for a short moment as i walked by. Dominic and I had decided that it was best for me and him to meet often and when we did so, go to a quiet and serene place where we wouldn't be caught by outsiders who didn't really understand it at all.

We walked side by side, discussing if it would ever be possible to have magical powers.

"Imagine that! An entity that is more powerful than any of us, physically and maybe even mentally. I would love to see it," he let out a mellow laugh and as i let my eyes wander over to his face- i could tell he was imagining what he had just said.

"What, with.. wings? Just like a bird?" I pointed to the sky above us, a couple of pigeons flying around, among the butterflies and other creatures.  
"Maybe? Who knows!"

"A human with wings?" I stood staring for a second, then prompting Dominic to laugh loudly.  
"Like you maybe?" He smirked.

I scrunched my nose up at the idea of it.  
"No, as i would look ridiculous!" I slapped my hand upon the blonde boys arm, with little to no force.

He looked down at his feet as we continued walking,  
"I think you'd look quite lovely, but you already do in my eyes."

I felt my stomach twist, would i always get this feeling in my body everytime he said such things or did such actions. A big part of me hoped that they would not stop for anyone.

I caught myself speechless- which was very unlike me. I suppose Dominic brought this out in me, not being able to find the words to form my next sentence.

"Thank you, dear."  
I spoke in a hushed tone, on my last word.. i hoped that maybe he hadn't caught it slipping from my mouth.

"Dear?" He beamed, stopping his footsteps to stand in front of me. It felt as though he has delved into my soul, the way his eyes were looking into mine. I felt as though he was swimming through the ocean that was my souls surface, and a part of me knew he would be the only person to ever do that- the only one i would ever allow to do so.

I nodded in response.  
"Matthew.." The young male before me whispered, my name being the only thing he spoke. Just like it had before, the gentleness of it stood out to me.

"Dominic." I smiled at him, reaching my hand down for his. My index finger brushed against his- the rest of my fingers then interlinking with his.

"That's our names.." he giggled beneath his breath, causing me to smile at his joke. Dominic seemed to find rather small things funny and i found this interesting- but more than anything, it was precious.  
I wanted to make sure that i could know as much about the man next to me as i was able to. Dominic was making me realise many things that i never really had experienced or had the chance of having known before.

I hoped that a part of me was doing the same for him, i may be the king but it i was honest people mostly really bowed down to me and showed praise toward me because i was just that. I was held up to a high regard and only God really knows if i was really fit to be put up to that.  
If i was truly honest, i would always use the advantages of being a King- i wouldn't take it for granted because i mean- not many people every get to say that they are king of a country or ever have been, do they? Yes i acted the ways i was out of- protecting myself i suppose. I had never really wanted to let anybody close to me before, i just didn't see the purpose in it at all but i was also doing it so that...noone could hurt me.

I never really let myself be affected by things- from a young age i blocked that type of feeling out as well as i could do. I always had such high expectations set for me to be the perfect, intelligent son. I was to be the next in line after my father passed, afterall, so that was vital to them. My mother and father didn't bother with me and i just blamed myself for that- i thought it normal to do so. They weren't really parents to me, more like the people i was biologically connected to, other than that they really didn't seem like anything more to me.

I always excelled at school in all the subjects i had to do- i was sent to a private school of course. By the age of 10 i would be sure to build up a tough exterior for myself so that anyones pressure or 'hurt' could not get to me. I tried my best to go through my life as emotionless as i could by then- once i left to my first school. 

I was skinny and my stature was considerably small compared to all the other boys that attended. Especially my nose. My nose, they saw as ugly and unbearable. I had learnt to hate it too. Every single retched day that passed me by i would recieve numerous people mocking me for things i could not make go away.

After all that, i made sure i could go to a different private establishment.  
Of course i did not tell my mother or father about what had happened there, it would only make me seem more weak that i already was. I wanted to make sure that nothing would ever effect me like that ever again- noone was to ever cause me that kind of pain once more in my entire lifetime. I promised myself that.

Up until now- very recently, i had trained myself to ignore any emotion i had inside me, before. Now, though..that i had Dom starting to come into my life, i began to feel these emotions seep back into me once again. I had forgotten how it was to truly let myself experience these motions naturally, i blocked them out and pretended that they weren't there.. i saw it necessary. Somehow i was learning to let them back in again, and these new feelings toward a human i had never felt before- they suprised me...yet they did not frighten me.

"Matthew? Matth-" Dominic's voice seemed to bring me back to the reality i was meant to be in- rather than the large trail of thoughts i had just been taken into.

I shook my head side to side, clearing my brain again and entering back into the real world before me. We had stopped now, by a large oak tree. Dominic took a place under it, the breeze running gently through his hair.  
"You were gone for awhile then, are you alright?" He longingly stared up at me, his concern showing within his face.

"Yes, just dwelling on things i suppose." I casy my gaze downward.

"Hm?" His hand found its way onto my knee, comfortingly once i had  
I bent down, kneeling before him.

"Before you came along Dominic, i was never really aware of how it was to feel properly, as a child i never had anyone who would show me how it was to be cared for genuinely." He showed a look to me, one of true understanding- i knew i trusted him.  
"Now you are here, things feel brighter. I may be the king but im only a man, really. And the only man i want to be is yours." I reached my arm over, my palm resting on his thigh.  
His face was painted with a delightful smile.  
"Nobody has ever sad such things to me before. You make me feel whole, i may not have known you my entire life- though i am certain i want to spend all my other ones in your arms." He placed his hand over mine. 

His skin looked to be glowing, it probably wasn't but to me it seemed that way. His skin seemed soft enough that it would melt your finger if you were to touch it.

"God, Dominic, has anyone ever told you how utterly gorgeous you are? Never leave me, my love." His face became softer in its expression, i could hear a breath louder than his usual ones leave his lungs.

His eyes sparkled over at me and i could tell he was happy.  
"Oh Matthew, what will i do with you? I should be the one saying these things to you." I moved my arms toward his shirt, tugging his form closer to mine.

"Of course not my dear. I want to make sure i can always tell you how much you amaze me. You are the most wonderful man, or human at that- i have ever layed my eyes on. You give me a reason in this universe."  
My voice, it sounded so sure of every word i spoke..surer than ever. This was because i meant it. All of this.

"Darling." 

"May i?" I gestured to the opening of his shirt, recieving a nod.  
I felt every nerve in my body become like liquid, evaporating at the way he spoke and just the essence of him.  
This time, i took the lead in our loving affair. My hands tore the buttons of his ivory shirt from their places. The action sent thrill throughout me. I had never wanted to see something more than i wanted to see him. I wanted to be certain of what every bit of him looked like, and i wanted to make sure it was all mine to embrace.

His chest was splayed with muscle, the pattern being so pleasing to the eye. My face closed in toward it, kissing the skin upon him.

"Ah," Dominic gasped at the action, making me proud of what i had done. I wanted to make him feel like he was always somewhere he wanted to be when he was with me.

I pulled it down further, his abdomen being exposed to me. The entirety of him that i had seen so far was ever so perfect. 

"Matthew- please," His breathing became faster as the seconds past by, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead like sweet glaze on a cake.  
"What is it, my dear?" i looked up into his eyes.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, my lips trailing down his body. 

"Please, i want to belong to you for the rest of my days." I hummed against his skin.

"I want that as well. More than anything."


	7. Im In Love With an Angel

Mail, for you- Your Highness." Tom handed me a small pile of letters, all wrapped in silk envelopes. I nodded over at him, as he perched over the side of the doot for a moment. As i sifted through them, i noticed one set itself apart from the others- it had a ribbon draped across it.  
I instictively, once Tom had left the room, tore it open first. It was stamped with first class, indicating that the sender needed it to arrive as quick as possible. I flipped the flap over the letter away, pulling the initial contents out. It was written on a rather posh paper. I layed my eyes upon the first words of it.

To my Darling,  
I find myself dreaming back to that evening we shared together- i play every moment we have had over and over in my head. I long for you- and i cannot wait for our next encouter. Meet me sooner than later, i look forward to outlining your very beauty with my own hands.  
Your Dominic, Yours Always.

I slowly moved my fingers across the dried ink, savouring every caring word that was upon the paper. My Dominic. Oh my!  
I could not wait to see him again, every moment away from him felt dull now i knew him. I longed for him to be here with me, each second of each day. 

I sat in the dining room on my own, save for a few servants. Once i had read the letter over a couple more times, my heart swirling each time at every word and sentence- i decided to put it in my coat pocket for the meantime. I did not want any busy people finding this, i was to hide it just to be safe. The rest of the letters were probably from usual aquaintances, who i didn't really care for.

Then, once again, Thomas appeared in the dining room. Oh yes, i was scheduled for horse riding again. I had to admit that i didn't really feel in the mood for it today. Though, i wouldn't want to pass up the oppurtunity to see my horse! I missed her, i often did.

~

As i entered the stable, i approached her- her neighs could be heard loudly as she was glad to see me. I stroked her mane, leaning in and wrapping my arms around her neck loosely. I rested my head lightly on her, comfortably as she welcomed my affection. I realised, the only physical  
contact i ever really accepted (until recently) was Daisie's, my horse. There was something different, and friendly about animals that you often didn't really encounter in humans. 

I began to slouch against one of the walls of the stable, slowly falling into a sitting position on a little stool that sat next to Daisie. I looked up at her long face, as her gentle eyes cast downwards at me. I fiddled with my sleeve cuffs, thoughts passing through my mind.

I had told nobody about me and Dominic, for obvious reasons... but my horse- she could be trusted. I glanced round a collection of times in a paranoid state, making sure absolutely noone was around.  
"Daisie dear, i have something i'd like to tell you." My hand reached up to gently stroke her side, hearing her neigh in response to me speaking her name.

"You cannot tell a soul though, you understand?" I rose my eyebrows, as though i really meant it. She's a horse Matthew.

"Well-" i coughed in the quiet atmosphere, the only sound being my feet in the pieces of hay that lay scattered about the floor of the stable.

The horse kept her sturdy eye on me as i shifted about on my chair.  
"Daisie, i met a person- a companion if you will." A smile began to shape on my face at the mention of Him.  
She could tell this was good news, as she excitedly swished her tail at my words and let out a responsive neigh.  
"He's wonderful, everything feels real when im beside him... but him and i, we must keep it to ourselves." An anxious feeling stirred in my stomach for a moment. 

I'd reflected a few times on what would happen to me and Dominic if someone was to find out about us.

I did not want to dwell on it for too long as i know if i did i would end up throwing up todays meal from the fear it gave me. I was not afraid of many things- but i knew they would find a way to take him away from me, the bastards.


End file.
